The Training Mission
by Centroides
Summary: Their first mission goes well or does it?


The Training Mission

The practice had gone as well as he had expected. There was the usual goofing off, because it 'wasn't real', and some grandstanding but all considered he hoped they had learned something. Now they were about to go on their first off grounds training mission. It would be a simple trip to Scotland, though the cons would be told it was France, meet their contact, pick up some information and then return.

Were they ready? As they ever would be. The cons on-going physical training had increased their strength and stamina. Casino had actually lost a bit of weight. Also on-going was the target practice. Actor was a good shot, having hunted in the past. Casino was fairly accurate but tended to rush his shots. With practice he would be deadly. Wheeler had improved to the point where he was almost as good as he thought he was and Goniff was hitting the target on a regular basis. The Guardian was hit and miss. Days he was good, others he was shaky and missed more than he hit. It all depended on when he had his shot. Garrison sure didn't want to be in front of him. He was liable to end up shot in the back, accidentally.

Garrison called the cons into his office and showed them a large hand drawn map. He did not tell them it was a practice mission. Everything had been set up to make the cons think it was real. Garrison wanted their reactions to be real.

"We land here." He pointed to a spot on the coast. "The sub will drop us off with a dingy and we row into this cove. Wheeler, when we arrive, you will go into the town, here, and get us a vehicle. When you get back you drive us to this town here, north of the landing. You're going to have to memorize the directions because there won't be any place names or sign posts.'

"What? Why wouldn't they have signs? What are they, too stupid to know how to read?" complained Wheeler as he pointedly look at the dark man standing across the table from him. Fortunately there was no reaction. Guardians did not receive an education.

"They're afraid the signs might be used by an invasion force," answered Actor. Wheeler snorted in derision, whether it was at the frightened town folk or at Actor for knowing the answer Garrison wasn't sure but he noticed Wheeler took an extra look at the map.

"Actor you will be dropped off here, near the commandant's home," continued Garrison. "Your job is to keep him engaged until we're done if you see he is about to go anywhere. Wheeler then takes us into town and parks behind the Town Hall. Goniff, you will climb up and gain access through one of the back windows, check for alarms, then open the back door. Casino you will find the safe and open it. Rumour has it that it is on the second floor in one of the offices. Start there. I'll be on look out. Any questions?"

There were none so he told them to get some rest then be ready in four hours. They filed out quietly discussing the up coming trip. When the door clicked shut he turned to his desk and was surprised to see Chief standing by his desk, head down, hands at his sides, waiting.

Damn thought Garrison. What am I supposed to do with him? I don't want him. I don't need him. There was only one thing to do. "You're not needed on this mission. You'll stay here." He turned to walk behind his desk and then sat down. The Guardian was still standing in the same position. What the Hell? "What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"With your permission, Handler, may I speak?" The voice was dead, toneless.

That only aggravated Garrison more. He hated the ignominious attitude of the Guardian. "You got something to say? You say it. Do you understand. Don't ask permission. Now what is it?"

With eyes still down cast, Chief paused, "Uh, .. You said stay here."

"I didn't mean right here. I meant in the building. Now go upstairs, to your room and stay there. The Sergeant Major will see to your meals while we're gone. You will do as he tells you until I return." Stupid Guardians, he thought as he watched the retreating form, had to be told what to do all the time. Useless. The sooner he got rid of it the sooner he could get back to being a soldier.

The Mission went off as well as could be expected. Everyone did his job, maybe not with enthusiasm, but they returned with what they went for and no one was caught.

"In my office," directed Garrison as they filed into the building they called home.

"In one word, gentlemen, you were sloppy."

"Not that it mattered," replied Casino.

"Your life doesn't matter, Casino? Cause if you had been caught you could have been shot as a spy." If he expected surprise, he was disappointed.

"Come off it Warden. That wasn't Germany and you know it. Don't try to con a con."

Garrison just stared at him. For a second he thought to insist it was but Casino sounded so confident.

"What makes you think it wasn't?"

"If we were on the French coast them we would a gone to the left to go north, but we went right which means we were on an east coast. France doesn't have an east coast. So," he ended smugly, "we were still in England." He raised his eyebrows and spread his hands in a 'so there you are, get out of that one' attitude.

Excellent reasoning, thought Garrison. He had not expected that especially from Casino. "Very good, Casino." The safe cracker nodded in acknowledgement. "Except for one little thing. If you approach France from the west side of the Baie de la Seine, the small peninsula that juts out into the Channel is on the west. From there you go right to go north." Garrison was pleased to see some of the smugness go out of his safecracker attitude. Casino turned to glare at Actor who returned his look with one of total innocence. That was it, thought Garrison. Actor had put him up to it. Why had he not confronted him himself? Was he trying to make a fool of his team mate by giving him misleading information? Or did he know there was a hole in the logic? He would have to keep an eye on Actor. Too many of these bits and there would never be any trust between the cons.

Trust. That was going to be a problem. If they became too close then mutiny was a possibility, their five against his one, but without a certain amount of trust they could never work together as a team. He would have to work on gaining their trust not only in him but in each other. Not an easy task.

Garrison's thoughts were interrupted by the bell or in this case, the telephone. He answered. From his posture and clipped words, the cons knew it was trouble, maybe for them but definitely for Garrison. He rang off then turned to the cons.

"I have to go to London. You are confined to the building until I return. We'll finish this then. He grabbed his hat and jacket and was gone.

"Wonder what that was all about," said Goniff.

"Don't know but we got us some free time. Let's use it."

"What you got in mind Casino?"

Actor could see whatever it was Goniff would be right in there with him. Casino led the other out of the room."

"Hey Actor? You coming?" asked Goniff.

"No thank you. I am going to look for a book to read."

"Suit yourself," and he too was gone.

Actor waited until he was sure the others were well on their way to what ever they were getting into this time then he moved over to the Officers desk. He began looking.

Twenty minutes later he had looked through all the files he could access. He had learned some interesting things, including things about their commanding officer but nothing about Guardians.

Why were you one man short on your mission, Captain?" The Colonel asked angrily.

"Sir. He wasn't needed. I knew we could pull it off without him."

"You were **told** he is **on** the team. Taking or leaving him was **not** an option."

Garrison knew what he was about to say was risky but he had to say it. "Sir, with all due respect, you said I could send them back if they were a problem. The Guardian is a problem. He's not fit, he can't think on his feet. He has to be told what to do. Like I said before, he'll get us killed."

Colonel Banks saw red. If there was anything he hated it was when someone used his own orders against him. He had told the Captain he could send them back. He just hadn't meant the Guardian. He had his orders too. The Guardian was to go on missions regardless of his status, condition, health or willingness.

He had been given no leeway, he could give none.

There was more but that was the gist of their conversation. He lost his Captain's rank because of a Guardian, a Guardian he neither wanted or needed. Yes, his rational mind said it was his own fault for not taking him but he wanted to vent and the Guardian was not only convenient but he couldn't fight back either. Besides, everything he had said was true. The Guardian was useless at best, dangerous at worst.


End file.
